Field Battle
__NOEDITSECTION__ Note: this was not a dream of mine, but one posted on a Houston computer BBS in 1988. I thought I'd share and post it as it appeared on the BBS. 'Field Battle' Ok, Inn Keeper, I have a dream... (It was very CLEAR, realistic, unlike my other *sight* dreams) I stood in a green field, full of people. They were of different nationalities, different clothing styles, and everyone was fighting everyone else. Only a few stood apart from the rest, arms crossed, with a circle of emptyness around them...they seemed completetly unaware of the chaos around them. Ok. No one was paying any attention to me, they were much too busy fighting each other- Fists were flying all around me, but none were directed at me, none hit me. I looked around and saw a hill above the field (also green with grass) with a black cloaked figure standing on top. I worked my way through the mass of combatants, and climbed halfway up the hill to see the robed guy. (I thought he was evil, and perhaps responsible for the fight...) When I came close, I saw that he was carrying a wooden staff, and that his robe was not black, but brown...I remember thinking 'maybe it was just a shadow, a trick of the light' He had a worn, but handsome face, a chest-length, wavy brown beard...a hood drover his head. ok. He looked at me (and I had the impression that he was an Angel) his eyes seemed to look deep within me...my soul... He pointed at the masses with a sweeping motion of his arm and said "Look and Remember". Then he looked at me again, and we began to talk at length about philosophy, religieverything... ((Whenever I try to explain what he said, my mind goes blank!!! I don't understand it)) At the end, he smiled, and said "Remember." And then I woke up. -Delphic Oracle Two Interpretations One interpretation of the dream came from the BBS master, known as Lord Sixx. His response is also being left as is. Delphic Oracle, One question,Did you ever see this "guy" before? In a dream i mean? From the message you left, i have a suspession that this cloaked figure is a real person. Actually one from another time. The part about the fighting is your feelings onthe state of the world.. everyone fighting, and you cannot do anything about it. The cloaked figure is/was a sorta guardian. The guy also could be your astral body acting out the wishes of your sub-consious. I mean, You like d&D so you naturaly have your own impression on what you would look like back in D&D time. See,I can only give possible answers untill i know a little more about your feeloings on this topic and stuff like that. PLEASE write me E-MAIL and I'll give you my home phone number. I need to find out more about this. I don't like the sound of your dream! I also sent this dream write-up to a friend of mine who interprets dreams, and she came up with this: To me, a large green field would mean freedom or a huge ability to do something. However, if it were full of people, it would tell me that a lot of different people, from different walks of life may be standing in the way of this freedom. The "unaware" people may be some people in your family who are trying to stay out of these potential family problems and they think ignoring it will make it go away. They don't want to take sides, but in doing so, they've cast themselves aside. In some aspect, you realize that the family problems aren't directly related to you, but it's hard to get emotionally involved when it's happening to people close to you. The hill: You can see your future in the distance. You know what you want... but it might be a struggle to get there. You might have fears about getting there, or might think that you have a lot to do before reaching a certain goal or a certain happiness you want to achieve. The cloaked figure: You might think that a certain problem (whether health, or a person, or something else) stands in your way. Maybe it's yourself. The figure/misrepresentation: You may be struggling back and forth with a decision. Whatever you think is standing in your way, may not actually be a problem. Maybe you've manifested something into your head, and it's a lot easier to conquer than your thought... or a lot less evil than you thought. The figure's speech: A lot of dreams aren't in English and are often in a fake language. Sometimes we don't remember them. If text or words aren't remembered, I don't think the context was important. You remembered one word... which was "remember." I would guess that he's telling you that there's SOMETHING you need to remember... not necessarily the events you just saw, but something from your past that you need to recollect to put your mind to ease. Category:Dreams Category:Emotional Dreams Category:Dreams With Interpretations Category:Mysterious Dreams Category:Other People's Dreams